


Treat Yourself, Take a Muffin

by MuffinExplosion



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coffee Shops, Comic, Fluff, Human Aziraphale (Good Omens), Human Crowley (Good Omens), Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-08-20 04:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20221573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffinExplosion/pseuds/MuffinExplosion
Summary: Mr Fell owns a small coffeeshop in London and is pretty happy with his life as it is, until a certain Mr Crowley comes along and makes him wonder whether it could get even better.So I'm doing a comic on my tumblr and will post links to each chapter here so you guys can follow this story without having everything I post constantly in your feed xDUpdates every Monday.





	1. Prologue

The [prologue](https://it-is-ineffable.tumblr.com/post/186959157485/coffeeshop-au-tell-me-what-you-think-what-to)


	2. Chp.1: Help

[Chapter 1: Help](https://it-is-ineffable.tumblr.com/post/187114934735/prologue-subscribe-on-ao3-so-you-dont-miss-an)


End file.
